


Planting Ideas

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [17]
Category: The Faculty
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey wants an explanation for Zeke's latest fuck-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> The 'seventeenth day of Christmas' for [](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/profile)[**honeyandvinegar**](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/), just because. :)

"You did...what?"

Zeke ground out his cigarette and squinted against the harsh sunlight, looking off in the distance before refocusing on Casey. "Look, Case, it's nothing, okay?"

"Nothing?" Casey stared at him, eyes wide, face paler than usual, and Zeke looked away again.

"Yeah, nothing," Zeke said, suddenly wondering why they were even having this conversation. "And I know you've already heard the story from everyone else, so -"

"I want to hear it from you," Casey said.

Zeke shook his head. "No," he said, "you don't. Not really."

"Yeah, I do," Casey said, taking a step forward, and Zeke exhaled. "You owe me."

"I _owe_ you?" Zeke snorted. "Don't be a girl, Casey. This isn't a relationship."

"Then what is it? You've been fucking me for months," Casey snapped, causing Zeke to narrow his eyes. "But you fucked Delilah last night. After fucking me yesterday afternoon. I deserve an explanation, damn it."

"You want an explanation?" Zeke stepped forward until he was toe to toe with Casey, and a savage thrill went through him when Casey didn't step back. "Fine. I was drunk and horny, and you've got a curfew, and Delilah showed up, and she wanted it."

"She wanted it?" Casey rolled his eyes.

"She was _gagging_ for it," Zeke said, dropping his voice and deliberately crowding Casey. "Kinda like you do."

"Fuck you," Casey spat, finally stepping away, making an obvious effort to put some space between them.

"That what you want?" Zeke smiled and didn't move. He just watched as Casey poised himself to flee. "You want me to fuck you right now? Or..."

Lowering his voice a little more, knowing perfectly well its effect on Casey, Zeke stepped in once more and dragged blunt fingertips along Casey's jaw. "Or do you want me to call Delilah, and we can have a threesome? You'd like that, wouldn't you? Watching me fuck her, then sucking me off afterwards..."

Casey's hand came up, slapped Zeke's away, and he glared up at Zeke. "Fuck you," he repeated, and spun on his heel.

Zeke just watched him walk away. The idea had been planted, and Zeke knew Casey well enough to know it would grow and flourish without any help at all.


End file.
